The Pheonix and the Flower
by Emsiliegirlfrvr
Summary: Harry is suffering severly after the death of his godfather, nobody seems to be able to brake through to him....except for a certain redhead. Watch as Ginny and Harry grow closer through a series of letters, in the beginning. Unexpected twists to come i
1. The First Letter

-1Harry Potter lay in his bed on Privet Drive, staring up at the blank ceiling above him. This was how he spent his long, miserable days with Dursleys; thinking about the horrible events that occurred at the Ministry. Harry knew that he was to blame for what happened to Sirius, despite what Ron, Hermione, or anybody for that matter, said. He knew that everyone who died over the course of his life had been his fault; first his beloved parents, next it had been Cedric, and now, one of the closest things he had to a father had been sacrificed because of him. Harry knew that this madness would never cease to end, he knew that his friends and family would never see the end of this life in turmoil….unless he did something about it. And knowing that terrified Harry, knowing that he was the only one who had the capability to rid the world of its evils, knowing that he would either be killed by the wizard who had ended so many lives before his, or he would vanquish the same man from every humans' fear absolutely mortified Harry. But deep inside his troubled heart, Harry knew that he would fulfill this dreadful task, he had to. Even if it meant he had to sacrifice his own well being, that he would loose his life in the process, he would fulfill the Prophecy. he owed it to so many people who had affected his life, so many people who had thought not of themselves, but others at their time of death. Many days, Harry wished he could simply forget it all. Forget about the terror, the fear, and the heart-ache he had become so accustomed to feeling. He wished he could be a normal fifteen - year old boy with a care-free life, and a family that loved him.

As all these complex thoughts ran thru his mind, Harry felt his stomach give a low rumble. Instead of eating the minute amount of food Aunt Petunia gave him each day, Harry had recently started ignoring his hunger, and hadn't eaten anything but a minuscule amount of chicken broth, in about three days. It wasn't as though he was _trying _to starve himself. Harry honestly had been too overcome and distressed about everything to really care about necessity of eating. In fact, he hadn't truthfully cared about much of anything lately……anything, that is, except for overpowering Lord Voldemort, and seeking his revenge.

Whilst Harry had only been 'Darkening the Dursleys Doorstep' for a mere week, he had already successfully received four letters from both Ron, and Hermione. Both of whom, had no ghastly idea about the heavy burden that now lay on Harry's shoulders. Although Ron and Hermione were his best friends, Harry preferred that they didn't know about the Prophecy . For now at least…. If he did tell Ron or Hermione, he knew exactly what their reactions would be…

Hermione's first impulse, would be to run to the nearest Library and research everything to her ability about the Prophecy. She would then proceed to analyze him and each and every one of his feelings. And in the end; Harry was willing to bet his Fire-Bolt on this, Hermione would suggest that he wrote to Professor Dumbledore. As well as Hermione's intentions may have been, Harry really didn't need any of that. Especially the Dumbledore bit, Harry didn't know when he would be able to face is Headmaster again. The last time he had been in his presence, it had resulted in Harry destroying half of what Dumbledore owned. It was needless to say that Harry had instantly regretted this, and was undoubtedly ashamed of himself.

Ron, however probably would have had a reaction that completely contradicted Hermione's. _He _would have told Harry what he was already aware of. And if possible, make Harry's situation sound worse. Although Harry knew that Ron meant well, it just wouldn't help him to hear how horrible things really seemed, and how skittish the people around him were.

So as of now, Harry had never felt as alone, depressed, or miserable as he did right now.

Perhaps, that was why Harry had been so keen to reject all of his friend's mail, and why it now sat in a small pile, untouched, on his window sill.

That's why it came as no surprise or shock to Harry when he glanced out his window, and noticed Pig soaring thru the bright morning sky, heading directly for Harry's bedroom. What did slightly surprise Harry, was that as the owl got closer, he noticed it was carrying a small package of some sorts. Harry found this odd because, although Ron and Hermione had written him many letters, none of them were sent with a care-package of any sort. The clumsy owl made a soft hoot, before dropping the parcel in Harry's lap, and heading off to Hedwig's empty cage for a quick rest. Harry hastened to tear open the package, and realized once he'd opened it, that there was a slightly bulging envelope, on top of a assortment of, what looked like, home-made sweets. Grabbing a brownie with multi-colored sprinkles on top, he glanced quickly at the name written upon the front of the envelope, and was ready to through it in with the rest of his letters, when he did a very fast double-take. Instead of a normal letter from Ron or Hermione, this particular one was from none other than Ginny Weasley. Coming to a very odd decision, Harry decided to open the letter, he didn't really know why, but something told him it was the right thing to do.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi, its Ginny! I know your probably in complete awe that I'm writing to you, but I figured you could use some cheering up….and not to mention good food from Mum._

_Its been pretty hectic here with all the Wedding Plans and such….but wait, you don't know yet do you? Ha, well I guess I'll have to be the one to tell you! Remember ole Fleur Delacour? Well, her and my dear brother Bill are engaged and getting married next Summer. Mum hates her though, along with Hermione and I. I have recently afflicted it upon myself to call her 'Phlegm', and although Mum has told me off for it, I know she secretly thinks its quite amusing. Ron, on the other hand, is just as horrible as he was in 3rd year….possibly worse, now that I think about it. Anyways, that's all I here about…wedding plans….What color roses to buy, who should do all the cooking for afterwards(of course Mum won that battle, not even Phlegm can deny her food), what color dresses everyone will be wearing, what color the table-clothes should be….Ugh! It's enough to drive anyone completely bonkers._

_And then there is Ron and Hermione, who haven't stopped bickering since Hermione arrived on our doorstep(I mean that literally.) I swear, sometimes they don't even realize they're doing it! I'm beginning to wonder how in the name of Merlin, you've survived these two for all these years… I mean, I never knew that the way you buttered _your_ toast was **that **important!_

Harry chuckled to himself quietly as he read through this particular part in the letter. That was Ron and Hermione for you…

_They really need to tell each other that they've got it bad for one another before everyone around them goes insane._

_So that pretty much leaves me alone to sit around and think, not that I mind much though. I would much rather be alone with my thoughts, then participating in the Wedding Plans or, trying to interfere with Ron and Hermione. I've done a bit of exploring this Summer, and I've come across the perfect spot to sit and relax for a while. Do you remember the small group of trees by our pond? Well, I found the perfect one, its right next to the water's edge, and its secluded, so I can come here whenever I don't wish to be disturbed. The tree has a ideal spot for sitting, so I can climb up there whenever I wish and look out over the pond._

_Well, I wish I could write more, but Mum is calling us all down for dinner, and with the touchy mood she's been in since Fleur came, I had better go before she gets upset.. Plus I wouldn't want to miss out on another hilarious moment of Ron and Hermione's 'Blossoming Love Life'_

_Take care,_

_ Ginny_

_P.S: I thought you may like to play a game, you know, to keep us both occupied_

_P.P.S: Enjoy the sweets, Mum made them earlier today, and I figured you might like them._

Harry glanced down at the envelope, and sure enough, he found another piece of parchment labeled:

'Hangman'

At the bottom of the page, Harry noticed a short note from Ginny saying:

_I figured you and I could play this game by you guessing a letter, and sending the parchment back to me. Have fun!_

_ Ginny_

Harry couldn't keep from smiling after reading Ginny's letter. Somehow, reading Ginny's writing cheered him up immensely. Maybe this was because Ginny had written not to interrogate him of his feelings or to say how concerned she was for him, no, she had written to him as if nothing had changed, and to simply cheer him up a bit.

Harry got out of bed, and sat down at his desk, grabbing a fresh piece of parchment, some ink, and a new quill. For the first time this summer, he was going to write a response to one of his letters….

_Dear Ginny,_

_You're right, your letter did surprise me. But it also helped to cheer me up, at least slightly. While I was reading your letter, I was able to forget about reality for a moment and enjoy what was written in front of me. For the first time since the incident at the Ministry, I was able to laugh, even if it was only for a brief second. And I want to thank you for that, it helps dull my misery. _

_Well what can I say? I guess a 'Congratulations' is in order for Bill and erm…. Phlegm, if I'm not mistaken. Just kidding, although I think I may be willing to pay, for the opportunity to see Ron when Fleur is in the vicinity…_

_Ron and Hermione have finally reached their all time low, of arguing over toast, eh? I've been expecting this for quite some time now…Although I have to agree with you, their constant bickering **is** enough to drive any person bonkers. I honestly don't know how I've put up with them, maybe its because I don't know what I would do without their friendship. I think after time you just learn to block them out when they get at each others throats. _

_Waiting for your next letter,_

_ Harry_

_P.S: Tell your Mum that the sweets were delicious. _

As Harry called Pig down from Hedwig's cage, he made sure that he enclosed the second piece of parchment with his response, including his first guess at a letter.


	2. Important Messages

-1Ginny Weasley was sitting by her window, drumming her fingers impatiently against its sill. She was anticipating a fresh letter from Harry, and had been staring dreamily out of her bedroom window, searching for any sign of Hedwig, since she had hastily wolfed down her mother's delicious breakfast earlier that morning.

After Ginny's original letter had been retrieved successfully by Harry, the two had been exchanging letters nearly everyday. Ginny always wrote about life at the Burrow, and funny day to day instances that occurred in her hectic house. Most of these stories involved Ron and Hermione's petty, nonsense arguments. The two teens had become so incredibly annoying that Ginny couldn't stand being around either of them for too long, even if they weren't gracing each other with their presence. Hermione would always end up complaining about Ron's 'Childish' antics, and Ron always had something to say about Hermione being quite the 'Know it All'. As of this summer, the only person Ginny had for company was Harry. Not that she minded of course; in fact she actually preferred things the way they were playing out to be this summer. Although Harry was most certainly going through a rough time, a long with everyone else that is; everything seemed too close to perfect for Ginny.

All of her letters were sweet and funny, and Ginny knew that they would sound horrendously stupid if anyone else bothered to read them. But for once in her life she didn't care. It no longer mattered what Ron, Hermione, her parents, or any other of Ginny's brothers thought. As long as the letters brought even the slightest amount of joy to Harry, she would continue to write them. For Ginny knew, she knew that this wasn't some silly school-girl crush anymore, she had truly fallen in love with Harry Potter. And as long as he was able to see the light and be happy, she would be too.

Ginny's pleasant daydream was all too soon cut off, however, by a soft tap on her closed door.

"Come in." She said lazily, know that it was either Hermione or one of her many brothers that had come to talk to her. Sure enough, less than thirty seconds later, Ron slouched through the door and plopped himself down on Ginny's bed with a audible 'Plunk'.

"Hey, Ginny? Can I ask you a question?" Ron asked, looking slightly nervous, but confident to say what he needed to all the same.

"Sure Ron, you know you can always ask me anything."

"Erm, okay…"

Ginny gave her youngest brother a questioning look, clearly telling him to carry on quickly.

"Ginny would you please tell me what's going on with you and Harry? I mean, he's been writing to you all bloody summer, but has barely written two words to Hermione and I! We are his best friends you know." Ron said, quickly regaining the confidence he had seemed to have lost moments ago.

"Well Ron, I suspect Harry is writing to me because I _listen _to him."

"Hermione and I would listen to him, if he gave us the opportunity to!" Ron exclaimed, his ears were now starting to glow red, the classic Weasley Warning sign.

"No Ron, you that's where your wrong. You don't listen to Harry. Your too caught up in Hermione, to truly listen. If you stopped biting each others heads off for two seconds, you may realize that there are more important things going on here at the moment, that certainly don't revolve around you and Hermione's love life…or rather, lack there of!" Ginny said, firing up at once. Her brother was starting to get all too annoying.

After Ginny's little speech, Ron sat staring blankly at the her desk in front of him, clearly stunned, confused, and angry. He suddenly rose from his seat on Ginny's bed and looked as if he was prepared to retaliate.

"What do you two write about anyways?" He sneered, obviously trying to cover for his lack of good come-backs.

"That's none of your concern, and if you want to know what we talk about why don't you write to Harry yourself!" Ginny replied, coldly.

Ron sighed in frustration, and huffed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ginny thought this was a rather wise idea, if Ron had kept that up he could very well expect to be the next victim of one of Ginny's infamous Bat-Bogey Hexes.

Ginny groaned inwardly; how much longer would she have to wait for Harry's next letter? Deciding that she could remain no longer in her decimal room, Ginny got up and headed downstairs and towards the pond. When she reached her destination, she immediately went and climbed Her Special Tree. After a while, she began to notice how extremely hot the sun was becoming, and after about an hour of sitting in the excruciating heat, decided to take a swim. As she waded into the water, Ginny noticed how cool and refreshing the water was, and soon began to question why she hadn't thought of this earlier. She swam a few laps across the pond, and about two hours later, heaved herself out of the water and conjured a towel with her wand, to dry herself with. Returning to her spot, Ginny was soon deep in thought, before she noticed a tiny white spot hovering towards her. Leaping down, she stuck out her arm as the owl approached, and untied the letter off of Hedwig's foot. The Snowy-White bird proceeded to soar to the Burrow, most likely to take a quick rest, knowing from experience that Ginny would soon have a new letter for her to take home. Meanwhile, Ginny was carefully opening the envelope and pulling two folded pieces of parchment out. She un-folded the first one, know that it was Harry's new letter.

_Dear Gin,_

_How are you? Hopefully the 'Love Birds' haven't driven you into insanity yet…_

_I enjoyed you last letter greatly, and it was quite funny to read actually. I can't believe you planning on chucking Ron and Hermione into the nearest Broom Closet, and not letting them out until they confess their feelings for one another. I can't believe I never thought of that! You'll have to wait until I arrive to carry on with your brilliant plan though because I want to be in on it as well._

_I'm sorry this letter is so short, but hopefully I'll be seeing you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

When she finished the reading the letter, Ginny was slightly uneasy. Harry's letter may have looked normal to anyone else, but she had grown to know him better over the past few weeks. To her, it was clear that something was wrong, his letter had been short and sweet, compared to his usual letters. The one thing Ginny really couldn't understand, was why Harry was acting like this. Had she done or said something to upset him? As she thought back Ginny couldn't think of anything that would have made Harry angry, which only seemed to deepen her concern.

Ginny remembered the other piece of parchment in her hands; all her previous questions were soon answered with one quick glance at the Parchment. One the sheet was Harry and Ginny's game of Hangman, as she looked over what should have been remaining blank spaces Ginny got a slight surprise. It seemed as though Harry had already figured out her message.

IM / HERE / TO / TALK / WHEN / YOU / NEED / ME

Is what Ginny read in Harry's sloppy scrawl. As she glanced over the rest of the parchment, Ginny took a slight intake of breath when she noticed a small note in the bottom right-hand corner, left by Harry.

'_Ginny, I'm ready, and I need you.'_

Was all it read.

Without thinking through things properly, Ginny abruptly stood and began preparing herself to leave. A few seconds later she stopped and realized a big problem she had foreseen. She was certain that she was going to go see Harry face to face, he was ready to open up to her, and she wasn't going to have him do it through a letter. The only problem with that, was Ginny had no way of getting there…

She wasn't old enough to apparate, and she couldn't even think of apparating half-way across the Country, so that defiantly wasn't an option. She thought about flooing to Harry's neighbor, Ms. Figg or something, but Ginny knew that it wouldn't be possible for her to sneak downstairs and use the fire without anyone in her family noticing. She wouldn't be able to ask Charlie for help because he was in Romania. Percy obviously wasn't a choice, and even if he was still part of the family, he wouldn't approve of Ginny going to visit Harry anyways.

Ginny was beginning to get frustrated, Harry needed her right now and she couldn't figure out how to get to him… She frantically tried to think of someway, some person that could help her, but no one came to mind, she could ask Bill to side along-apparate with her, but he had never been to Harry's aunt and uncle's house, so even that wasn't a possibility. What she really needed was someone that had been to the house before, and would be willing to go again without over-reacting.

Finally, two people came to Ginny's mind; Fred and George.


	3. Surprising Faces

-1Ginny rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione sitting dangerously close to each other at the end of the oak dining table. They were both whispering in hushed voices, and Ginny could tell it was a serious conversation by the looks on their faces. When Ginny made her presence known by clearing her throat in a very 'Professor Umbridge-ish ' way, both, her brother and her best friends jumped apart quickly, there faces slightly flushed.

"Hey Ginny! What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, nice to see you too Hermione, you two wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" Ginny asked, ignoring Hermione's question.

Hermione began to stutter out a answer, when she abruptly stopped herself.

"Your trying to change the subject!" She said, her brown eyes narrowing, in a suspicious way.

"Well, I'll have you know, it wont fool me! Just tell us where your off to." Hermione said, sternly.

'_Oh bugger_, Ginny thought, _I guess I'll just have to tell them where I'm going. Although I don't have to tell them why…'_

"Well actually I was just going to visit Fred and George at the Joke Shop." Ginny stated matter of factly.

"Okay then, but why are you going now, if Mum promised to take us once Harry and our School Letters arrived?" Asked Ron.

"To be honest, I needed some new pranks to pull this summer, and since we aren't doing anything of importance today, I figured I would just nip down there right quick." Ginny replied, keeping her cool.

"Oh! Well in that case, 'Mione and I will come with you. I've been wanting to scope out their Shop, and I could do with some new Dung Bombs."

"NO! You can't!" Ginny said, swiftly.

"And why not?" Questioned Ron, appearing to get slightly annoyed at Ginny's secrecy.

"Because, I need some time alone! Okay!" Ginny all but shouted in her brother's face, her patience quickly ebbing away.

"Okay, okay. Hermione and I will stay here, and you can go have your 'alone time'. No need to get your knickers in a twist!" Ron retaliated, raising up his hands in mock-surrender.

Ginny whacked Ron upside the head for his cheeky comment, before stalking off past the couple and grabbing the pot of Floo Powder as she left. She sighed in relief when she finally made it to the Fireplace without anymore nosy family members interfering. Ginny was certain that she as home free, and she had one foot inside the fire when her mother came bursting through the Family-Room doors, looking quite angry.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! JUST WHERE, MIGHT I ASK,DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"

Ginny flinched involuntarily at her mother, before proceeding to explain that she was merely taking a visit to Fred and George's Joke Shop. After a long lecture about letting people know when she decided to leave, and many questions inquiring what she would be doing, the stubborn Red-Head was finally given permission to go.

When Ginny arrived, spinning out of the fire, she stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her composer. She dusted all the soot off of her robes, and set out to find her brothers. The task was quickly completely when Ginny noticed Fred helping a young student purchase some Skiving Snack Boxes. Making her way towards the register, Ginny walked quietly behind Fred and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him slightly.

"Ginny! My favorite Sister!" Exclaimed Fred, jovially.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm your _only _sister" She said, playfully punching her brother on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah! That too!" Said Fred, jokingly.

"Ah, how may we help you _Miss_?" Asked George, coming up behind his twin to say hello to his sister. "Does Ickle-Ginny-Kins need some new love potions?"

Ginny ignored George's last comment and moved on to more pressing matters.

"Actually, I-I need your guy's help with something." Ginny told Fred and George, sounding slightly nervous.

"Sure thing! What can your magnificent Brothers do for you?"

"Could we possibly go in there?" Asked Ginny, pointing her long index finger towards the Back Room that was currently unoccupied by shoppers.

"Why certainly" Fred answered.

Fred and George each grabbed one of Ginny's Arms, escorting her to the back room like a Princess, Ginny playing along with another one of their silly antics.

When they entered the quite room, George conjured three comfy chairs up, and the trio sat down to talk. Ginny slowly began telling Fred and George her story, leaving out tidbits of information she thought wasn't necessary for them to know…Like the fact that Her and Harry had been owling each other all Summer. As Ginny finished telling the twins her situation, she sighed and looked up at their faces. At her first glance, Ginny could tell that her brothers would _not_ be agreeing with her.

"You guys aren't going to help me are you?" Asked Ginny, dryly.

"Ginny were your brothers, so therefore we can not, and will not help you. Harry is a big boy, he can take care of himself, without you risking your butt to go see him. We like Harry, but honestly, he's being a little rash to everyone lately and we don't want our baby sister getting hurt. We don't want you going down there to visit him, just go home, and wait for Dumbledore to bring him round."

Ginny was instantly infuriated with her brothers, and she was going to tell them about it too.

"HOW COULD YOU, NOT HELP ME!" Ginny shouted in their faces. "Why do you think I came to you instead of Ron or Bill or even Charlie? Because you two are the pranksters, you never go along with the rules! … Not until your little sister gets involved of course. I'm not ten years old anymore. I can take care of myself now without all of you bloody brothers watching my every move, and trying to protect me all the time!" Ginny yelled viciously at her brothers.

She stormed out of the Shop, slamming the wooden door behind her.

As Ginny made her way past the shop, she was so preoccupied with thinking up a new way to get to Harry, that she accidentally walked into two girls who were heading toward The Weasley Wizard Wezzies. When Ginny looked up to apologize she noticed who the two people were.

"Ginny! Is that you?" Asked an excited Angelina Johnson, who had Alicia Spinnet standing beside her.

"Hi Angelina, Alicia" She replied gloomily.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Angelina asked kindly.

Ginny sighed, but then told her and Alicia her problem, explaining everything to the two girls, pausing every now and then to answer questions the girls had. When she had finished, both girls were on either side of her patting her on the shoulder in comfort.

"We'll help you" Said Alicia kindly, Angelina nodded her head in agreement.

Ginny smiled and thanked the girls graciously.

Ten minutes later the girls had worked out a plan, and they were ready to put it to action. Alicia was going to go into the joke shop and distract Fred and George while Angelina made a Portkey for Ginny, to send her to number four Privet Drive. After Alicia had gone inside, Angelina pulled out a scratch piece of parchment, and muttered a inaudible spell. The paper glowed for a moment, and then took back the look of its original state. Before Ginny grabbed the paper that would be transporting her, she Angelina Johnson one final hug in thanks.

As Ginny touched the Portkey she felt the tug in her navel, and before she really had time to process it, she had already landed on soft ground. Getting up, and dusting herself off, Ginny looked around at her surroundings, and gasped…This was defiantly not Privet Drive. Ginny searched frantically for a way of escaping, but found none, she was starting to panic, when someone grabbed her wrist, and clamped a hand over her mouth; her screams of agony never leaving her mind.


End file.
